How I Found My Love
by acallando
Summary: "Why are you here?" he asked in his 'I mean business' voice, which sounded very dark in my ears. "I...don't know…how did I get here?" I wondered. I looked around franticly trying to gather my surroundings but then he grabbed me by my neck. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Beginings

**Here's my new story…enjoy**

_**How I found my love**_

"Why are you here?" he asked in his 'I mean business' voice, which sounded very dark in my ears. "I...don't know…how did I get here?" I wondered. I looked around franticly trying to gather my surroundings but then he grabbed me by my neck.

"Who are you trespasser?" "I…my name's Jamie I'm from America…I don't know where I am…and I don't know who you are or how I got here." His grip tightened, it was a little beyond bearable but I could still breathe. I closed my eyes until they were just slits and stared at him. I looked into his eyes they were swirling black and red.

His eyes held no emotion. He looked like he was about to strike, like at any moment he would snap my neck. But he didn't. He released the hold on my neck, I fell to the ground then he asked "are you a spy?" "What, spies aren't real…are they?" he lifted his brow in confusion "follow me" he said emotionlessly. I watched as he walked with such elegance and grace. It looked as if he were dancing. I snapped out of my trance quickly and followed him underground.

_**Chapter 1: the beginnings**_

Underground it was dark…well not really, dark per se but not very well lit…it was dim that's the word, dim. There was no electricity, only candles. The place gave me the creeps. It feels haunted, like only lost souls roam here. It sent chills up and up and down my spine.

It was surprisingly warm but the air was thick with tension and unease, it drove me nuts. The perfect stranger and I walked in complete silence, it was deadly silence…like if I said a word I would be killed. So I just walked behind him careful not to even breathe too loud. I don't know how long we were walking but we finally came to a steel door.

When he opened the door it revealed a small bedroom. Seconds later he ended the silence. "You may stay here until further notice…I will send you food and water….I will question you later…" he trailed off I figured it was the end of the conversation so I hurried and turned around and said quickly "thank you" then he closed and locked the door "ugh what was I thinking coming here with my parents I should've stayed behind with weird uncle Larry and at least not be almost killed by a handsome stranger" I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I know they're only trying to help but…I sound crazy sitting here talking to myself… I should call Amy she'll listen" I took out my cell phone and dialed her number "hello Amy speaking" "hey Amy" "oh, hey Jamie, how's the trip going?" "Not well, I almost got killed by a handsome stranger" "really?" "Yeah but I didn't call for that" "oh, so what did you call for?"

"I want you to be my therapist" "okay speak your mind" "alright; I told you how I used to be very depressed, right?" "Yes, yes you did" "but I never told you what I thought" "nope, whatcha leaning towards" "I'm saying that I'm going to tell you what I was thinking and what I still think sometimes" "ok, I'm all ears"

"Well while I was depressed I was always frowning and quiet, so no one know what I was thinking, I was thinking 'why do I exist' 'why do I bring everyone pain' 'why won't anyone help me' 'why can't they see I hurt' 'why did my loved ones die' 'why didn't they take me with them'" I began to cry.

"'why did they leave me in a world that is so cold and unloving' 'why does everyone hate me' 'why do people avoid me' I said a silent prayer every night that I would die in my sleep because I didn't want to live anymore I didn't see why I should I didn't deserve to live I deserved to die like everyone else around me did. Why am I alive I'm the one who should go, not anyone else"

"So when did these thoughts stop?" "They didn't, they come and go, and sometimes I can be happy all day…then all of a sudden I feel alone like no one cares…like I'm not loved".

"So has anyone tried to help you?" I stopped crying and sniffed "my parents are doing it right now, they brought me to Japan saying 'maybe you'll feel better if we left the Americas for awhile' they don't understand that it's not where I am or who I'm with the only problem is me"

"that's not true you are not a problem, you are not a nuisance, you are not to blame, everything that has happened was all just the natural cycle, ok there is nothing wrong with you at all, now get those thoughts out of your head and rest awhile, just relax and breathe a little ok, now, get some R&R and when you need me I'm just a phone call away, okay"

I sniffled "okay, call you later, bye" "bye" and the conversation ended, and once again it was deadly silent but I heard…well thought I heard footsteps outside of the door but I didn't want or need to know. I had some R&R to do so I put my ear phones in and selected my classical music playlist and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Ok, there you have it my first chapter of my new story um I'll try to update all in-progress stories that I have soon but the 4****th**** of July is coming up so it may not be soon…well please review and I will greatly appreciate it and if you don't like something tell me I'll see what I can do…until next time folks**


	2. Chapter 2: help

_**I do not own naruto**_

**Chapter 2: Help**

I was awakened by a figure roughly shaking me attempting to wake me.

When I finally opened my eyes I saw that the handsome stranger was the one assaulting me.

He looked at me and I guess he saw that I was awake and stopped shaking me.

I sat up and took my earphones out and blinked then said "yes?"

"It's about time you woke up…it's time you tell me why you're here" "well you brought me here and-""not here as in this hideout but here as in why you wondering around here"

"Oh, well as I told you I don't know I blacked out and when I came back to reality you were asking 'why are you here'"

"Didn't you say you were from America" "yes I did" "then why are you here in Japan when there is a war going on?" "Wait there's a war going on?"

"Yes, did you not know?" "Well I wouldn't have asked if I knew now would I"

"Hn, what is your name foreigner?" "I told you my name's Jamie, what's yours stranger?" "My name, why should I give my name to a foreigner that doesn't even want to be alive"

"You were eavesdropping on me" "my hideout my rules, I can do whatever I want" "wow I thought American guys could be assholes but I think your worse than them" "don't you dare compare me to foreigners I am way better than any American man" "you would think so but a man is a man no matter where you go and no matter what, men can be assholes, just like you"

I took a breath. "and you're bossing me around saying 'my hideout my rules' why are you even hiding in a hideout huh because if you're like a criminal or something why are you hiding especially If you claim you have some kind of justification like religion or revenge why hide if you feel it's right then don't hide…I believe if hide and you believe you have justification then some part of you deep down knows it's wrong…that there is no good reason to kill…none"

"What makes you think that I'm a murderer?" I looked him in the eyes and got lost for a little bit searching…'his eyes are beautiful' I thought "because…of the way you almost killed me and…because even though your face holds no emotion your eyes show that you feel…guilty and that you're searching for something…forgiveness maybe?" his eyes widened for half a second but he said nothing and left, locking me in the room once more.

I decided to take this an opportunity to shower. So I went into the washroom inside of my room well his room or whatever it's confusing.

When I finished I dressed myself and laid down on the bed to relax a little more but before I could put my earphones in there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as if I knew anyone "it is juugo to bring you food and drink" 'thank god there is a nicer one' "please come in" he unlocked and opened the door "evening, ma'am how are you fairing?" "I am doing well but can you please call me Jamie" "of course Jamie, enjoy your meal" he said then left.

I ate the food in record time. I hadn't realized that I was_ that_ hungry.

When I finished I went back to my relaxing until I found myself asleep again.

This time when I woke up I woke up completely on my own, no abuse or anything. It was deadly silent again so I just silently crept into the wash room and did what I do (shower nothing else) and when I finished (Dressed and all) a certain stranger came in.

"Why thank you for knocking that was very polite of you" I was being sarcastic.

"You are going to help me" he pointed at me "again so very polite of you and what am I going to help you with?" "you are going to help me figure out some things "like what, therapy?" "hn" "well I help you but under two conditions" "name them" "you have to say please and you have to tell me your name"

"Fine…please help me figure out some things and in return I shall tell you my name"

"Fair enough…let's get started"


	3. Chapter 3: The Path of Revenge

**I don't own naruto or sasuke or any other characters but if I did I'm pretty sure no absolutely sure that I'd say something like I approach some random person and say hey, I own naruto I'm like rich and if it's a guy I'd say we should get together later and to a girl I'd say we should be friends…and yeah…**

**_Chapter 3: The Path of Revenge_**

He walked over to the chair "no, if this is going to be therapy you'll have to lie down and I'll sit in the chair" "hn" was his answer.

We switched spots. I accidently bumped into him and he glared at me, "sorry" I said but honestly I wasn't sorry I actually kinda liked it…not that I'd ever tell him.

Once we got settled I began "so…where do you want to start" "where ever you like"

"Well, um let's start with your childhood and we'll work from there" "hn" "so what was your, childhood like?" "It was awful" "tell me about it, so we can get it off of your chest"

"when I was a child I survived a tragedy…my whole clan was murdered by my brother and I didn't know why I survived I didn't want to live…just like you…I didn't know why I lived…I had thoughts like you did…why didn't they take me with them…except for one…one wish for power so I could eventually avenge my clan and kill my brother but I was guilty I felt if I wasn't so weak maybe I could've saved them…so I decided that any other feelings other than hatred were useless and I vowed on this path of revenge that I will kill my brother and make him pay for all of the pain he caused me by killing my family"

"well tell me about this path of revenge you took" "I was very determined to get my revenge and kill my brother…so determined that I left the place that took me in…I had good memories there…but I followed a man named orochimaru because he promised me the power that would help me get my revenge…a part of me knew I shouldn't have trusted him and I didn't really trust him but I still followed him all because of that purpose but I killed the bastard…well most of him…an then I set off on my own…I ran into my old friends on many occasions and I've tried to kill them…because they wish to bring me back to konoha and make everything as it was…"

"So in other word they tried to steer you off the road of revenge" "yes, and very, very deep down I wanted to but I wouldn't consider it and I still don't consider it" "why not?"

He took a very heated breath and sat up and looked at me "what if I had? Do you honestly think everything would be the same? All the people in konoha will never accept me! They would only see me as a monster! They will only see death not the justice behind it!..." he looked down "…don't you understand naruto! Sakura! I will never be your team mate ever again!...I'm too tainted…I'm too close…to return" we sat in silence for a while then sasuke's eyes returned to mine

"I'm wondering…why am I telling this all to you…a stranger" "well you asked for my help" "still don't even know you but I've told you more than…anyone at least not without them guessing or making me angry but you,,, I've told you everything why?"

"well maybe it's because we are somewhat alike or maybe you were just letting loose or maybe…you just like hearing your voice out loud" he chuckled and I smiled "see your even chuckling maybe the world is doomed" "hn"

"Well, are we going to continue or are we meeting tomorrow?" "Tomorrow I think I've had enough therapy today" he half smiled "well, for the rest of the day I think you should relax a bit like Amy told me…let your thoughts float away like a kite in the breeze…or whatever sentimental shit you can come up with…"

I stood and smiled then reached into my pocket and he tensed up a bit "calm down…"I took out my spare mp3 and offered it to him "here this will help you relax…it works wonders" he took it "what is this?"

"it's music…it'll help you relax just put these earphones in your ear and press the middle button to start and stop the music and to change it press the side buttons…you'll be fine it's not integrated math 4 now that's a pain" I smiled as he stood and flashed a quick smile "thanks" and he left.

Food came later and I ate it as usual but I started to miss going outside its weird how a couple of days of being indoors in silence and dim lighting to make you miss people and the sun.

How does the stranger guy do it staying down here all day and night…I can't deny that this place matches the place I go when I'm depressed except that it was all mental but being here physically makes me wonder why do I go here in my mind? Do I find comfort here? Why?

This place is so fucking lonely…now I understand why children need a night light the dark is scary…the dark can make you fucking insane.

**So how did you like it? Well um bye and I shall see you next time I update! God I really need to lay off the sugar…**


	4. Chapter 4: No Longer Cold

Paste your document here...

**Question lemon means there's M rated stuff right? Like positions and stuff… well answer if you wanna I'll be waiting… well I have two new stories written in my notebook I've had people I know read them they say they're good…but I don't know well I'll post them later here's um chapter four…**

**_Chapter 4: No longer cold_**

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" the stranger guy opened the door and peeked in "are you decent?" "Um yeah…" he walked in and closed the door.

"So what do you need?" he scratched his head "uh I was wondering if you could…no forget it" "no, just ask don't be afraid" "me afraid…never…I was just wondering if you could help me with this so called MP3" he said holding it as if it was the plague, wait do people still use that reference? Whatever I'll think about it later… "Uh yeah come here" he hesitated "oh come on I'm not a disease come here" I patted the spot beside me on the bed.

He walked over slowly and sat down "now what do you need help with?" look at me sounding like tech support…"I think I broke it" I smiled "I doubt it, let me see" he handed it to me or fingers brushing I blushed a little and looked down as I he stared "so what's wrong with it?"

Right I'm supposed to be checking the thingy…what's it called again...god I need a memory card for my brain…I checked the thingy and the problem is that it was off "uh I think this my fault" I turned it on "I forgot to tell you how to turn it on…I'm sorry"

I handed it back "hn. It's not your fault" I smiled "thanks" he nodded. I laid back on the bed and put my earphones in. I closed my eyes. And when I felt the bed still had a dip in it I opened them. I saw that the stranger was still having a hard time with the MP3…that's the name!…but he was still having a hard time…I took my earphones out. "Do you need help?" I asked lifting my eyebrow "hn" I sat up and took the MP3 player out of his hands.

I selected the classical playlist and held out one earphone and he put it in his ear and I started the music. I put the other earphone in my ear and sat back pulling him with me. "Ok this is one and only tutorial so pay attention" "hn" "now these buttons…" I pointed to the two side buttons "…are to change the music, these buttons…" I pointed to the top and bottom buttons "…are to scroll for music options, this button..." I pointed to the middle button "…is to start and stop music or to select the song you want to hear, this button…" I pointed to the power button "…is to turn it on and off…got it" "hn" "good here you are" I handed the MP3 player back to him.

I took out the earphone in my ear and handed it to him but he pushed it back "show me more music" I was taken aback but silently agreed and he passed the MP3 back to me I feel like we were playing hot potato or something.

I showed him all kinds of genres he took a liking to the hard rock genre. I showed him music until we were just sitting there on the bed. Hands were side by side. Listening to a song he'd chosen. I was staring at the ceiling when I felt warmth on my hand. I looked down to see that it was the stranger's hand on mine, I blushed. Then I gazed up at him and he was looking at me with those red and black swirling eyes again. I blushed and looked away but his hand remained. I relaxed as I got used to his hand being there so I finally look back at him and he was still looking at me with those eyes.

We looked into each other's eyes until I fell asleep.

I woke up and found the stranger gone. I was kind of lonely I missed him… but it was another day so I had a therapy session with him I was elated that I would get to see him again. Man, I turning into a school girl with a crush…ugh but I can't help it he makes me feel all bubbly inside.

I got out of bed…wait when did I get under the covers…hmm suspicious…well I took a shower and got dressed wondering if he-the stranger-put me under those covers.

There was a knock on the door knocking me out of my thoughts "come in" the stranger opened the door "are you ready for our next session?" "Um, yeah why don't you come in" "no we're not staying in here, we are going outside" I was happy but a little worried that he could read minds but I just went with it.

Outside was beautiful. It was early so the change in lighting didn't hurt as much as it would in the afternoon. Different flowers were in bloom. The grass varied in colors from dark green to light green. The sky and air filled with butterflies, bees and other critters all flowing with the breeze. We settled under a tree with massive branches and leaves swaying in the gentile wind. The tree wasn't too far from a thick forest.

I was smiling as I took in my surroundings the stranger put his hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him and smiled "I remember…let's sit" we sat in the grass which was amazingly soft. But I make my face serious as we began.

"So where do you want to start?" "Where ever you like" "well…let's talk about…" I thought for a second "…your brother…if that's alright with you" "hn" "well let's get it started" I laughed "what's so funny?" he lifted a brow "sorry…sorry it's a song…let's get it started…ok I'm done" he let an amused smile show as he shook his head then he went back to hid placidity "when I was a child I looked up to my brother…I…loved him, he was so cool and strong, he was the best uchiha in the clan…but my feelings for him all turned to hate when I saw he fucking murdered my clan…and left me alive…I swore I'd get my revenge and kill my brother…later on after I left the village and became a rouge ninja-" "wait rouge ninja? You're a ninja? That's fucking awesome!" I smiled and did this little happy dance "you've gotta show me something sometime" "hn" he smirked "now back to my story…after I became a rouge ninja I found that there was a way I could become stronger-and yes I'm still power hungry-I could kill my brother and take his eyes and fully acquire my sharingan…so I did…once I found my brother I killed him and took his eyes but later I found out that he only killed him because he was ordered to by danzo and the konoha village elders"

"damn, that's low…I mean the brother you hated for so long for a crime he committed and when you finally get justice you think 'yey it's over' then you find out that it wasn't his fault and then your all mad because you killed you only brother then your back on the path of revenge again…damn this oughta be a lifetime movie" "a what?" "It's an American thing" "hn" "I've got a question for you"

"Go ahead" "well…how do you do it?" "Do what?" "Live like this…hiding your feelings, living underground in the dark…don't you ever grow tired of revenge…people hating you, everything? Aren't you tired?" "There is a part of me that is tired of this…a part of me that misses the village and…and happiness…but I'm too dark…too tainted to return…" "You've said that…do you really think they care what you've done? All you did was what you thought was right well…I hope you did it because you thought there was no other way…but still they don't care, they love you stranger, well I assume they love you because they keep trying to reason with you… but maybe they half convinced you…maybe you need to convince yourself…have you killed those people that were responsible for the murder of your clan"

"Hn" "then what are you waiting for? There is no reason to stay in the dark…go, fight, do whatever you can to help them… to earn their trust and be happy again… to be sane" he sat up and looked as if he were deep in thought. I stood and looked at the sun; it was further in the sky. It seems we've been out here for hours turned to face the forest. I smiled at the sky enjoying the feel freedom of fresh air and natural light. A smooth, gentle breeze that wasn't too cold or too warm. I lifted my arms to feel the breeze. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

I smiled wider and slowly lowered my arms down and placed my hands atop of his. His mouth was next to my ear. His breath warm against my ear as he spoke "you are my savor thank you Jamie" "you may not know it but in a way you are mine also, stranger" "my… name's sasuke" I smiled I'm pretty sure if I smile any wider my face will break "well sasuke your welcome and thank you also"

"Hn" he turned me around and looked into my eyes as he brushed some stray hairs out of my face and slowly he lowered his head and captured my lips with his. The kiss was unlike anything I had ever felt before it was slow and passionate I felt…complete, that he understood. This is and was a damn good kiss. His tongue danced with mine. It was bliss. Until I pulled back "what's wrong" he asked his voice very husky "nothing I just needed to breathe" he pulled me into a hug. I snuggled against his chest. He lowered his face so his mouth was to my ear "I want to make you mine" he whispered. I raised an eyebrow I was confused "how?" I whispered back "well I can either show you here or…in your room unless you prefer mine" I was still lost "I guess we can go to your room" "Hn" and he grabbed my hand and lead the way.

**Well um I serious about the question in the beginning is it true I hate being clueless! *sigh* I'm going to sleep ugh now I'm gonna dream about it! see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: together at last part 1

Hi I'm really sorry for the late update it's been months and I'm sooooooo sorry for that but I wanted to try to improve my writing skills okay! Now here's chapter five…p.s sasuke is and has been kinda ooc and some things are off but hey…it's fan fiction and this chapter's gonna get a little lemony

Chapter 5: together at last part 1

We walked through the dim hallway of sasuke's hide out… 'Sasuke… his name. It feels weird finally having a name to the face. But what on earth was he talking about when he said he wanted to make me his. It kinda sounds creepy yet romantic... but what exactly does he mean.' We turned a corner

'Ok…he kissed me, hugged me to his chest, asked which room I wanted to use…which I don't see why he would ask unless…he wanted…no, no he may not want that…maybe he has some kind of promise ring or something…ugh, who am I kidding he wants what all guys and some girls want…sex' I thought with a sigh sasuke glanced at me and raised his eye brow. "Hn?" "It's nothing…I just was wondering...no never mind…forget it" He nodded and continued walking with me right behind him.

We reached his room a few moments later. His room was dim just like the rest of the hideout but his room was bigger than mine all I had was a bed, a desk with a chair, and a bathroom. He had a desk with a chair and a small table with some floor pillows around. The table had a scroll on it; I was curious but not enough to read it though. He too had a bathroom; he also had a couple of dressers and a bookshelf.

He was watching me as I examined his room. I took notice and smiled up at him; he smirked down at me and pulled me to his chest. I closed my eyes as he lifted my chin and pressed his lips against mine. We were slowly walking towards the bed I know this because the backs of my knees hit the edge of it. He gently laid me down all while locked in a heated kiss.

I opened my eyes to see his on me silently asking for permission to continue. I nodded enjoying his kindness, I know he can be a little rough but I'm glad he's being gentle...it is my first time. He closed his eyes and when they opened they were those beautiful red and black swirls. My breath was taken away.

He leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. In mere seconds the kiss deepened filled with lust and desire. His hands slid up my sides making his way up my shirt.

His hands were warm against my skin, every touch making a small fire ignite in my stomach. His hands moved further up as we continued to kiss. The amount of air beginning to lessen, he broke the kiss much to my disappointment. My breaths coming in shallow in attempt to fill my lungs with the oxygen it was deprived of. He latched on to my neck kissing and nipping as he pulled my shirt up to my shoulders.

Lifted my arms above my head and lifted my back so he could get my shirt off. He pulled it over my head and slid his hands down my body. I shivered with want as he kissed my neck, nipping here and there as he made his way to my chest. He stopped when he reached my bra, his eyes met mine silently telling me to remove it. I sat up on my elbows and reached around and unclasped my bra and shrugged it off, tossing it on the floor.

I watched as his gaze raked over my now bare chest. He watched intently as my chest rose and fell with every breath making my breasts bounce slightly. His hand sliding up to cup my right breast. I opened my mouth, my breath catching in my throat, making a strangled gasp.

He moved his hand gently massaging my breast earning a low moan from me, he stuck out his thumb using it to flick the hardened nub causing me to throw my head back and moan simultaneously. He flicked it back and forth then pressing down slightly making the already hard peak to harden further. He grabbed my other breast holding it place as he pulled my unattended nipple into his mouth. His mouth was hot and wet as he suckled and flicked his tongue over the hard peak.

I moaned and clutched the sheets every time he licked, sucked, nipped, and filcked as he made his way to the waist band of my shorts. He kissed my belly button as he gripped my shorts and began to pull them down. My heart rate picked up the further down they went. Only seconds later my shorts joined the pile of clothes -my clothes- on the floor.

I was laying there completely bare, completely vulnerable before him, sasuke, the once unknown man now had me in a position, in a situation that I have never been in and it both thrilled and scared me. His red and black eyes took in my form taking in every detail. The bulge in his pants grew as he looked at me. I squeezed my legs trying to relieve some of the pressure and heat building there. I could feel the sticky liquid in between my legs, showing my body's desire for him.

"Take your shirt off" I said my voice hoarse. He smirked playfully and he hooked his fingers under his shirt and in a teasingly slow motion, started to remove it. I watched with half lidded eyes as he began to reveal pale alabaster skin and fine toned abs. I unconsciously licked my lips as he removed the shirt completely. He smirked down at me, that smirk it was terrifyingly sexy, it leaked evil intent but his eyes were clouded with lust.

The mere thought of me causing this look of lust had my lower region wetting further. "Pants" I said breathlessly. His smirk widened as he slid out of his pants and tossed them to the side. I...I couldn't stop staring he was so...so huge but not overtly so, but damn. He crept closer slowly, looking a lot like an animal stalking it's prey, steps measured and executed with precision and grace.

He reached the bed and leaned over me, capturing my lips with his. It was a kiss of passion and want fuelled by lust that sparked and lit me on fire.

He released my lips and sucked at my pressure point. I moaned and arched my neck giving him better access. He lifted my leg to his hip aligning himself with my entrance. I felt his tip against my lower lips softly probing the entrance.

He released my neck and locked his gaze with mine. I swallowed trying to relieve my dry throat. "I- I'm ready" he nodded. He pushed inside slowly stretching my core to accommodate his length. I shut my eyes tight and clutched the sheets as I clenched my teeth from the stinging pain shooting from my core.

He stilled letting me adjust I thanked him silently. Slowly the pain resided and pleasure began to take its place. "I'm good now...continue" I said breathless. I opened my eyes to look at him, he then nodded and began moving once again.

He started out slow, cautiously humping in a slow circular motion. It wasn't enough. "Sasuke, damnit you're going to slow! Pound into me I want you hard and heavy!" Who knew I could be so demanding. He kissed me and brought my other leg to his hip. He then pulled completely out and slammed into me. I moaned as he repeated the motion this time I met his thrust with one of my own. He groaned with pleasure also enjoying it. I continued to meet thrust after thrust, the smacking of skin and moans with accompanying grunts echoed throughout the room.

Our tongues doing a dance of dares both wanting dominance but neither wanting to be lead into a trap. I felt my stomach tighten signaling my release was near. My skin was slick with sweat as we continued in our pleasurable activity. Heat radiated between us his body so close to mine, his skin illuminated by the candlelight. I was so close, still meeting thrust after thrust then suddenly sasuke gripped my hips and released my lips. I looked into his eyes they were clouded with lust his face etched with pleasure, his gaze met mine then he thrusted into me very hard and strong making me moan then he did it again, a feeling of complete pleasure and happiness came over me as I cried out his name feeling relief and a flood of emotion as I came for the first time in my life.

After another thrust sasuke cried out his release leaning his forehead against mine. We stayed that way for awhile recovering from our highs looking in each other's eyes.

Once we recovered he slid out of me and fell to the side. I glanced over at him and smiled he smirked back at me and pulled me close, my chest against his. He wrapped his arms around me, and his my forehead, then my nose and then my lips before we let sleep claim us both. ...

Yeah I hope that was good if not well whatever...anyway I'm really sorry for the wait. Good bye see you next time! 


End file.
